To the past
by gryffindorgrl123
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Ginny discover Harry Potter fan fiction! Harry, Ron, and Hermionie decide to travel back in time to when James and Lilly were living includes the maruders! HG RHr JL! R and R. On Hiatus! Sorry,i am busy
1. Fanfiction

**A/N Hello Readers this is my second fanfic and an idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it down! Yeah I'm so excited for this fanfic even though I'm not sure what will happen in later chapters but I'll think of something. Well I hope that u like this fic enjoy!**

Chapter One

It was a nice hot summer day at the Grangers and Hermionie was so excited because this was the day Harry, Ron, and Ginny were going to visit her house for the first time!

Hermionie sat outside on the porch waiting for any signal of The Weaselys or Harry.

"Where are they?"

"They were supposed to be here hours ago, errrgghhh."

BANG

Hermionie ran inside quickly towards the fireplace to see a tall red head walking out of it.

"Hello Hermionie" said Ron.

"Hi you didn't tell me you were traveling by floo"

"Oh I didn't… guess I thought you would know, Ginny and Harry should be here in a moment."

BANG

"Or now" said Hermionie.

A pretty girl with long hair and pretty brown eyes came walking out of the fireplace.

" Hey Ginny"

" Hey Mionie, how's summer ?"

" Good and lonely, my parents are working on a part time job in America."

" Oh I've heard Americans are really proud people." said Ginny.

"Yeah, they are aren't they" said Hermionie.

"Where is Harry, I thought he would be here by now?"

"Probably lost, you know how he is with floo powder and pronouncing words" said Ron

Ginny and Hermionie laughed

BANG !

A tall teenage boy with black hair and emerald green eyes popped into the fireplace.

" Harry where have you been?" said Hermionie while giving him a huge hug

"Get lost in _again_" joked Ron

Harry playfully hit Ron in the shoulder.

"No, of course not I'm fine" said Harry

"Good now that that were all here I'll show you all to my room and around the house and everything"

" Wow I've never been to a real muggle house before" said Ginny

" Me neither" said Ron

" What about the Dursleys" said Harry

" Well I don't consider them real muggles, too clean"

" Yeah I know what you mean" said Harry

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermionie walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

" This is the kitchen, anything you need to eat can be found in here" said Hermionie

" I think we know what a kitchen is Hermionie" said Ron

" What's that white square thing?" said Ginny

Harry and Hermionie laughed

" That is a refrigerator that keeps the food cool."

" Oh" said Ron

" That's weird"

Hermionie showed Harry, Ron and Ginny the rest of the house and from then on went upstairs to her room. The room was purple and had books everywhere. A computer was in the corner of the room.

" Wow Hermionie I knew you loved to read but I never knew you loved to read this much" said Ginny.

" Are you kidding me, that's practically all she does is read….especially that book Hogwarts a History." said Ron

" Hey, reading can be very useful" said Hermionie.

" Speaking of reading I found this web site called fanfiction and its a site where people write fake stories of their favorite books, movies, and T.V shows. Its a great web site, but I don't know if you'll like it Ron it includes reading".

" What is a web site anyway and what is that" said Ron.

"This, is a computer and web sites… I don't know how to explain it you'll see" said Hermionie.

" So this web site is basically books on a screen"

"Close enough" said Hermionie sounding annoyed

Harry laughed

"See they have all different kinds of books and genres. They have Greek Mythology, Holes, Hardy Boys………..Harr..Harry Potter."

"Yeah Hermionie….are you okay" said Harry looking confused.

" Yeah its just Harry Potter is on this web site as.. a.. book"

" That's weird, that means muggles must know about us and wrote a book about Harry or something" said Ginny

" That odd" said Hermionie looking confused

" Or maybe its just another Harry Potter"

" Click on it" said Ron looking curious.

Hermionie clicked on the link

" Lets Read some" said Ron

"Okay this is just weird, some of these fics have Ron and Me coupled" said Hermionie.

Ron blushed

And that's not all lots of them have Harry/Ginny

Both Harry and Ginny blushed

"Do you think some of these could be telling the future? " asked Ginny, eyes glancing towards Harry.

"Nooooo way look at some of these some say Draco and Me noooo wayy" said Hermionie

" Oh and me too" said Ginny

Ginny grabbed the mouse.

" Me and Riddle" shouted Ginny

Harry looked horrified

" Me and Neville" okay that never happened I just went with him to the ball that's all people.

Ron laughed

"You won't be laughing for long mate" said Harry

Harry reached for the mouse and grabbed it.

" Look at this one Ron and Luna" Harry smirked

" Whhhaaat" said Ron

" Crazy muggles"

Ron grabbed the mouse and scrolled down

" Ohhhhh look at these Harry/ Basilisk oh and Harry/ Myrtle" said Ron, laughing

" Not funny Ron" said Harry glaring at Ron

" Lets look at some of the summaries" said Hermionie

_What if Harry went back in time when his parents were still alive_

" I wish" said Harry

" That sounds interesting click on it" said Ginny

" Wait, Hermionie do you still have that time turner?" said Harry

" Yeah, why" said Hermionie looking suspicious

" Because I want to find out for myself what would happen.. you know… if I went back in time" said Harry

**A/N Well that's all for now I'll probably update next week when I don't have school or this weekend. I hope that you enjoyed my story and will continue to read further chapters! R and R Thanks! **


	2. inconitopra

A/N Hey everyone who is reading !I hoped you liked the first chapter of my story sorry for the wait , I've just been so busy and It's sprit week and homecoming and everything is really hectic! Thanks so much to phoenixtear19 for being my first reviewer u r the best! Well Enjoy!

" No…Harry I can't just let you use my time turner. You know what happens to wizards that mess with time…not good "

"Oh come-on Hermionie I really want to meet my parents and talk to the marauders again, all except for Peter." said Harry

" Look Harry I know you want to meet them but …. It's just too dangerous." said Hermionie

" Pleeasssee" said Harry with puppy dog eyes

" Yeah come-on Hermionie we'll get to see the Marauders and it would be a great learning experience." said Ron

" How "said Hermionie

" We could learn more about Voldemort" said Harry quickly

" And It will give us a chance to see how our parents lived and what it was like in the past" said Ginny

"Pleeeassse"

" Okay _fine_, but we cant let anyone see us we have to go in disguise" said Hermionie

"Oh no not that horrible polyjuice potion again" said Ron

" No _of course not_ it doesn't even last a whole day, we have to think of something else." said Hermionie.

" I know I have something, I read it in a potions book sometime around last year."

" That's right I remember its a spell called incognitopra its a spell you use to disguise yourselves, Its a really complicated spell… say if I put the spell on Harry and Ron you two will see each other as yourselves but to other people you will look completely different."

" That's perfect, so my parents won't recognize me." said Harry

"correct" replied Hermionie.

" Wow, so how long does this take" asked Harry

" Well… it depends it will probably take about a week..or so"

" Okay that's perfect, so we will have some time to spend with the Grangers"

" This is going to be interesting" said Ginny

" It sure is" said Hermionie smiling

" So what do you guys want your disguises to look like"?

" I dunno, guys are not good at this kind of stuff" said Ron

" Harry, I think you'd look good with brown hair and blue eyes" said Hermionie

" No I think he should leave his eyes green they're gorgeous" said Ginny

" Yeah but then Lilly would get suspicious" said Hermionie.

" Yeah your right" said Ginny

" Ron, I think you should keep your red hair but make your eyes brown… and you also should be a tad shorter." said Hermionie

" What should I look like" said Hermionie

" I think you should have wavy dirty blond hair and blue eyes" said Ginny.

" Okay and Ginny I think you should have long wavy brown hair"said Hermionie.

" I think we should get some rest… we have a long day ahead of us"

" Yeah I'm getting kinda tired…I'm gonna head to bed" said Harry.

" Night Ginny..Hermionie"

"Night Harry" said Ginny and Hermionie.

Ron yawned

" Night" said Ron

" Night" replied the Girls

**A/N That's all for now I'm getting kinda tired. Sorry for the short boring chapter. Bye bye! PS Yes Jo does rock! **


End file.
